Bajo las sombras de tus ojos
by kashimira
Summary: 'Tu' la unica razon por la cual daria mi vida sin evitar todo lo que me pase, sin ti mi vida se acabaría y la luz de mis ojos se apagaría. "Te amo kagome' ( dijo sesshomaru).(kagome lo abrazo mas fuerte y con los labios temblorosos pronunció "Te amo sesshomaru'. ( soy nueva en esto por fabor dejen sus comentarios :) gracias . )
1. Chapter 1

''Tu'' la unica razon por la cual daria mi vida sin evitar todo lo que me pase, sin ti mi vida se

acabaría y la luz de mis ojos se apagaría.

_I still remember the look on your face_

_Lit through the darkness at 1:58_

_The words that you whispered_

_For just us to know_

_You told me you loved me_

_So why did you go away?_

De un dia para el otro me dejaste sola y una lágrima rodó por mis mejillas, me dijiste que volverías pero cuando...cuando...hay pasado 3 años y te sigo esperando , pero cuando...cuando... mas esperare nuestro hijo ha crecido y pregunta por su padre, no se si darme por vencida o seguir esperando, la noche es perfecta...media noche con media luna me recuerdan a tus ojos hermosos y profundos.

_But now I'll go sit on the floor_

_Wearing your clothes_

_All that I know is_

_I don't know how to be something you miss_

_I never thought we'd have a last kiss_

_Never imagined we'd end like this_

_Your name, forever the name on my lips_

Abren la puerta y te miro entrando por esas rejas de cristal mis ojos se cristalizan y comienzo a llorar tu olor que tanto extrañaba y tus brazos que merodeaban. me agarras de la mejilla y limpias mis lágrimas, me agarras del mentón y me das una suave beso con tus labios perfectos. me miras alos ojos y me dices_ "Te amo kagome'' ._ te abrazo mas fuerte y con los labios temblorosos pronunció_ "Te amo sesshomaru''._


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos ^.^ me dijeron que debía continuar con otro chapter asi que aqui lo tienen... :D gracias por leerlo :) se los agradesco mucho ..y gracias por los que dejaron sus reviews 3 . por sierto tomen el primero como lo que va a pasar mas adelantede mi historia.

Una chica de cabello azabache corría desesperadamente en el bosque segada por el dolor de su corazón, llorando y maldiciendo una y otra vez a inuyasha al recordar lo que había pasado hace unos minutos atrás.

**Flashback de kagome**

**Inuyasha: kikyo eres el amor de mi vida no te cambiaria por nada sin ti mi corazón se detendría te amo con todo mi corazon**

**Kikyo: ohh inuyasha yo tambien te amo... pero que pasara con kagome...?**

**Inuyasha: kagome solo es detector de fragmentos yo la quiero como solo una amiga y nada más... nunca sentirée nada por ella ni aunque ella me rogara.**

**Kikyo : Inuyasha besame y dime que que soy el amor de mi vida.**

**Inuyasha: kikyo te amo eres el amor de mi vida y siempre te amare...**

**Ambos se hundieron en un hermoso beso lleno de pasión y sentimientos puros.**

**kagome al ver la escena salió corriendo hacia el bosque sin rumbo fijo maldiciendo a inuyasha y a kikyo jurando venganza.**

kagome había corrido tanto que no se dio cuenta que estaba perdida en el oscuro y espeso bosque. Seca de ahí se encontraban unas aguas termales así que kagome decido tomar un baño y olvidarse de todo lo que había pasado hace unos momento atrás. De la nada un aura demoníaca y sumamente poderosa se empezó a sentir serca del lugar ...kagome salió inmediatamente del las aguas y se puso su uniforme lo más rápido que pudo...pero al darse cuenta que no tenía ninguna arma decidió agarrar una roca y se puso en forma defensiva...

? :Qué crees que haces humana estupida...?

Kagome: aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh...pummmmm

?: gggggrrrrr...como te atreves a tirarle una roca al gran lord del oeste

kagome: lo siento sesshomaru hehehehehe

Sesshomaru : humanos... tan inútiles como siempre...

Kagome: Sesshomaru que haces aui..?

Sesshomaru: ...

Kagome : estoy esperando tu respuesta sesshomaru.?

Sesshomaru : no tengo porqué contestar

Kagome : que grosero eres sesshomaru deberias ser mas generoso...dijo kagome poniendo una media sonrisa en su rostro

Sesshomaru: humana porque corrías como loca, maldiciendo al medio demonio de mi hermano.

los ojos de kagome perdieron su brillo especial y su mirada se quedó vacía mirando en lo más profundo del bosque...recordando lo que había visto

Kagome : yo...


	3. Chapter 3

Hola aqui les traigo el tercer chapter...ojala les guste ^.^ gracias por los comentarios

**Kagome:** yo...quería tomar un poco de aire...poniendo una sonrisa llena de tristeza...

**Sesshomaru:** Entonces por que maldecias al idiota de mi hermano..

_Los ojos de kagome se llenaron de lágrimas apunto de ser derramadas sobre su hermoso y delicado rostro...en ese momento sesshomaru se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba...el idiota de su hermano había elegido a la muerte viviente y no a ella._

**Sesshomaru:** Mi hermano es un idiota al escoger a la muerta viviente y no a una hermosa y estúpida humana como tu...Yo no seria tan tonto.

_Los ojos de kagome se abrieron de par en par al escuchar lo que el gran lord había dicho... kagome busco desesperadamente los ojos de sesshomaru para encontrar alguna explicación lógica a lo que él había dicho pero sus miradas chocaron y kagome se quedo hipnotizada al mirar los hermosos ojos dorados del taiyoukai ...esos ojos que eran más profundos como el mar y más fríos que el hielo...sus mirada se perdieron entre sí...mientras poco a poco se iban acercando sin darse cuenta que estaban demasiado cerca...hasta que sus labios rozaron...solo basto con un pequeño roce para que los dos se dieran cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos._

**_(Pensamientos de Kagome)_**

**_Qué es esto...? Mi corazón late demasiado fuerte...nunca me abia sentido asi con inuyasha ...acaso estoy...enamorada de sesshomaru...?_**

**_(Pensamientos de sesshomaru)_**

**_Nunca me habia sentido asi al estar con ninguna otra yokai porque con ella es diferente si solo es una humana...porque siento que no podre vivir sin ella...la necesito..._**

_**Los dos se hundieron en un apasionado beso que demostraba que ninguno de los dos quería separarse...pero había alguien que había visto todo y no estaba de acuerdo.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Aqui les que dejo otro capitulo mas...espero y les guste...**

_Cómo es posible que kagome ma alla ello esto después de la promesa que me hizo...maldición... grrrrrrrrrrrr...maldita kagome nunca se lo perdonare...pero esto no se quedara asi...kagome es mía y no será de nadie mas ...sesshomaru pagará lo que ha hecho junto con kagome...ella será mía y solamente mia...hahahahahahahahaha..._

Inuyasha había perdido control y su corazón se estaba llenando de odio...

**Mientras tanto en otra parte del bosque...**

_Kagome y sesshomaru se habían separado por falta de aire...al finalizar el beso...sesshomaru abrazo más fuerte a kagome aferrandola más su cuerpo...haciendo que kagome se sonrojara..._

**Sesshomaru:** kagome quiero que seas mi hembra...

Kagome con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas...abraza a sesshomaru por el cuello...y lo besa apasionadamente...

**Kagome:** Sesshomaru te amo nunca me dejes por favor

**Sesshomaru:** kagome mirame alos ojos... _dijo sesshomaru tomándola por la barbilla... Te lo prometo y este taiyoukai nunca rompe sus promesas..._

_kagome y sesshomaru se hundieron en un hermoso abrazo sintiendo como sus seres se llenaban de amorEsa noche una miko y taiyoukai se entregaban en cuerpo y alma...bajo los ojos de la luna... mientras las estrellas y la luna eran testigo de su amor..._

kagome despertaba presosamente...cuando se sintió que alguien la sostenida por la cintura al voltearse pudo ver los ojos de su amado yokai con un brillo especial en sus ojos...Kagome sonrió por sus adentros al ver a su amado a su lado

**Kagome :** Buenos dias sesho...

pero sesshomaru fue más rápido que ella y kagome fue callada por un beso que el daiyoukai le había plantado...en sus delicados labios.

**Sesshomaru**: Buenos días kagome...dijo poniendo una hermosa y perfecta sonrisa... _era la primera vez que kagome miraba sonreir al yokai mas frio del todo el mundo_

Ambos sonrieron con felicidad al saber que los sentimientos de los dos eran correspondido...en especial sesshomaru que tenía a la compañera que él quería para el resto de su vida...

**Sesshomaru**: kagome quiero que te vengas a vivir en el palacio conmigo y con la pequeña rin...quiero que nos casamos...y formar una familia...

****_Kagome al escuchar eso no puedo hacer nada más que agachar el rostro y derramar una sola lágrima_

_Sesshomaru ala detectar el olor salado...decidio tomarla lentamente por la barbilla y verla a los ojos_

**Sesshomaru **: por que lloras

**Kagome:** por que me has hecho la mujer más feliz del todo el mundo

Ambos sonrieron y se hundieron en un beso lleno de amor y ternura...

_**En la aldea de la anciana kaede**_

**Miroku:** Inuyasha ya calmate te apuesto que le señorita kagome debe estar bien no te preocupes...ella puede defenderse por ella misma

**Inuyasha:** nooo miroku ella no esta bien...la vi con sesshomaru... ellos se juraban amor

**Miroku**: inuyasha no digas barbaridades

**Inuyasha:** es la verda

**Miroku:** pues nose que decirte pero lo que si se es que es tu culpa

**Inuyasha:**que como te atreves

**Miroku:** pues si...la señorita kagome te quiere demasiado pero tu la lastimas mucho al irte con la señorita kikyo todas las noches.

**Inuyasha**:... yo no sabia que ella lo sabía

**Miroku:** Pues era obvio cuando desaparecidas todos las noches cuando las serpientes de la señorita kikyo aperecian

_ Inuyasha my enojado decidió ir a buscar a su kagome...mientras pensaba en formas de como deshacerse de sesshomaru...hasta que..._

**Inuyasha: separare a kagome y ha sesshomaru y tengo la idea perfecta de como hacerlo...hahahahahahahahahahaha...una sonrisa malvada se adornó en el rostro de inuyasha mientras desaparecia en el oscuro y espeso bosque...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aquí les dijo el 5 episodio...ojala y lo disfrutennnnn...**

_Había pasado varios meses desde que kagome había desaparecido de la aldea...y se había ido con sesshomaru... Sus amigos no sabían absolutamente nada de ella y inuyasha no podía oler el rastro de kagome ni la de sesshomaru...inuyasha estaba furioso y desesperado...necesitaba a esos dos para empezar su malvado plan y recuperar a kagome..._

_Durante esos meses...kagome había notado cambios que la habían sorprendido mucho...tenía miedo de que fuera lo que ella pensaba...pero como kagome era la hembra de sesshomaru era necesario decirle lo que estaba pasando ...el único problema era cómo reaccionaría sesshomaru oh que le iba a decir._

**...kagome y sesshomaru permanecían recostados en un campo lleno de rosas azules y rojas mientra la brisa meneaban sus cabellos y el sol iluminaba sus rostros...kagome permanecía recostada sobre el pecho de sesshomaru mientras que sesshomaru la rodeaba por la cintura con sus enormes y perfectos brazos...sesshomaru tenía los ojos cerrados y su respiración un poco pausada**

**Kagome:** sesshomaru...?...estas dormido..?

**Sesshomaru:** si por que

Kagome soltó una risa traviesa y sesshomaru sonrió de lado haciendo que los dos se rieran un poco

**Kagome:** sesshomaru te puedo preguntar algo y no te enojas...

**Sesshomaru**: si tu puedes preguntarme lo que quieras dandole un un beso en la frente

**Kagome:** sesshomaru...que harias si estuviera embarazada...

**Sesshomaru:** por qué me preguntas eso ...respondió sesshomaru con un todo de curiosidad...

kagome se levanto del pecho de su amado y se sentó mirando las flores y acariciando el pasto...

**kagome:** estoy embarazada.

_sesshomaru guardó un minuto de silencio para luego voltear y ver a kagome ...sesshomaru se levanto del pasto con su velocidad sobrenatural y levantó a kagome por la cintura y sonriendo de gran manera... gritó o más bien rugió... voy a hacer papaaaaaa...kagome nunca pensó ver eso de parte del gran frío y malvado lord del oeste... sesshomaru bajo a kagome con delicadeza mientras la abrazaba por la cintura y le daba un beso sumamente apasionado poniendo toda su felicidad en eso pequeno beso...sesshomaru sonreia de oreja a oreja de lo feliz que estaba._

_**sesshomaru( emocionado):**__ Tenemos que regresar al castillo y dar la buena noticia dijo sesshomaru con una sonrisota en su rostro_

**Kagome:** pero... nuestro hijo será un hanyu y no un yokai completo...yo ...yo no quiero que te averguenzes de tu hijo ni de mi...

sesshomaru se molesto al escuchar esas palabras dichas por la pequeña miko...

Kagome...! dijo sesshomaru con una voz fuerte y dura...

_sesshomaru: si me quiero casar contigo es porque te amo y no me importa lo que las otras personas pienses..y si mi hijo será un hanyu no me importa porque el será lo mejor que me ha pasado en todo mi vida yo lo entrenare y lo haré el hanyu más fuerte de todos para que gobierne mis tierras...yo nunca estaría avergonzado de ustedes..al contrario mi hermosa kagome tu y el bebé son lo que mas quiero en esta vida aparte de la pequeña rin_

_Kagome se quedo boca abierta al escuchar hablar a sesshomaru con tanta calma paciencia y duras mente ala misma vez.. pero lo que más le había gustado fue las palabras que el taiyoukai de las tierras del este le habías dicho._

**Kagome :** sesshomaru te amo...te amo con todo mi corazon... nose que pasaria si te fueras de mi lado.

**sesshomaru:** kagome yo tambien te amo y nunca dejare que nadie te lastime.

kagome con lágrimas en los ojos le dijo

**kagome:** y como se llamará el bebé poniendo una hermosa sonrisa

**sesshomaru:** Que te parece sesshoromaru

**Kagome:** me encanta

Ambas se abrazaron tiernamente... mientras alguien reía maliciosamente detrás de unos arbustos...

**Proximo capitulo...**

**sesshomaru desaparese :o**

**inuyasha quiere adoptar a sesshoromaru**

**kagome amenasada sin su hijo :o**


	6. Chapter 6

hola siento el retraso problemas familiares :0

_**kagome había ido por plantas medicinales cerca del palacio de sesshomaru mientras sesshomaru estaba anunciando la boda de el y su amada a algunos yokainos importantes. kagome juntaba trankillement algunas plantas medicinales cuando sintió que alguien le cubría la boca y le tapaba los ojos después de eso perdió el conocimiento.**_

**kagome:** donde estoy...

**?:** o te preocupes estas a salvo

**kagome:** kien eres

**?:** cuados meses te faltan para dar a luz

**kagome:** eso no te importa _( gritó kagome)_

**?:** me importa porque yo seré el nuevo papa del bebe.

_de las sombras salió un inuyasha con una sonrisa llena de maldad..._

**kagome:** inuyasha..!

**inuyasha:** hola kagome

**kagome:** estas loco inuyasha dejame ir

**inuyasha:** lo siento kagome pero tu eres mia y nunca te dejare ir al menos que acepte casate conmigo

**kagome:** jamas..! _grito kagome enfurecida_

**inuyasha:** muy bien entonces no me queda más remedio que dejarte aki para siembra

_kagome abrió los ojos de sorpresa..._

**Kagome:** inuyasha no me puedes hacer esto

**inuyasha:** claro que puedo hahahahah estaras aki para siempre y nadie podrá salvarte

**kagome:** estas muy equivocado inuyasha sesshomaru vendrá a buscarme

**inuyasha:** haha estúpida kagome tan ingenua como siempre...tu nunca cambiaras kagome..pero no te preocupes sesshomaru nunca te encontrara... no importa lo que haga el nunca vendrá por ti

**Kagome :** que le hiciste a sesshomaru _( pregunto kagome angustiado )_

**Inuyasha:** digamos que sesshomaru se va a enterar que la futura señor de las tierras del oeste fue secuestrada por un clan de demonios muy poderosos y se dirigen hacia las tierras del norte osicial ...

**Kagome:** norte osicial?

**Inuyasha :** claro no me acordaba que eras tan estupida... pues para que sepas el norte osicial se encuentra en otra dimensión muy pero muy lejos de aquí digamos unos 50 anos hahahahaha.

**Kagome:** sesshomaru nunca se tragaria ese cuento

**inuyasha:** kagome yo tampoco soy tan estupido

**Kagome :** qué quieres decir?

**inuyasha:** busque guerreros osiaciales y les di una prueba de tu sangre para que crearan una mujer con tu mismo olor ...así sesshomaru se tragara el cuento de el secuestro.

**kagome:** inuyasha porque haces esto... _con lágrimas en los ojos_

**inuyasha:** por que ami se me da la gana

**kagome:** mis amigos vendrán a ayudarme

**inuyasha:**por favor kagome estamos en las tierras del sur en un palacio abandonado por los guerreros nadie sabe que estamos aqui ademas kikyo creo un barrera para que nadie capte tu olor ni tu presencia... nunca podrás salir de aquí... estas sola

**kagome:** porque haces esto si tienes a kikyo

**inuyasha:** cierto...? pero tambien te quiero a ti _dijo acercándose a kagome_

**kagome:** seshomaruuuuuuuuuuuuu!...sesshomaruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu !

**inuyasha:** grita todo lo que quieras el nunca te escuchara en este momento le deben de estar llegando a su palacio y yo debo estar ahí para darle la noticia.

_kagome abrió los ojos de desesperación_

**kagome:** NO

**inuyasha:** kagome vendré cuando nuestro hijo nazca ...

**kagome :** no nunca te dare a sesshoromaru

**inuyasha:** ahh conque su nombre es sesshoromaru.. me recuerda al idiota de sesshomaru pero esta bien no importa yo y kikyo buscaremos un nombre más decente para ese bebe

**kagome:** nunca te lo dare me ohiste nunca..!

**inuyasha**: hay comida en este palacio así que no te preocupes... este viejo palacio lo tiene todo vendré dentro de 3 meses por mi hijo

_inuyasha salió corriendo de palacio seguida por kagome que no pudo atravesar el campo de protección que había puesto kikyo._

_**kagome se tiró al piso y se puso a llorar al sentir como su corazón se iba rompiendo poco a poco al saber que el amor de su vida la iria a buscar muy lejos de donde ella estaba ...al voltearse miro un palacio muy hermoso pero viejo y maltratado...**_

**_en las tierras del oeste_**

_Un taiyoukai llegaba a las tierras del oeste con un carácter de muy buen humor y quería compartir es humor con su mujer cuando que vio que inuyasha estaba parado enfrente de su palacio muy malherido apunto de morir...cuando sesshomaru lo miro se paro enfrente de él y le dijo._

**sesshomaru:** Inuyasha qué diablos haces aquí y porque hueles a mi mujer.

_inuyasha siendo un perfecto actor le dijo_

**inuyasha:** sesshomaru ...mire a kagome juntar plantas medicinales junto a tu castillo y decidí ayudarle pero llegaron guerreros de las tierras norte osicial y se llevaron a kagome...trate de detenerlos pero eran 5 y eran muy poderosos no pude hacer nada perdoname sesshomaru trate de defenderla pero fue inutil.

**sesshomaru**: hace cuado que se la llevaron y hacia donde

**inuyasha:** aproximadamente unas 6 horas..trate de buscarte pero me dijeron que no estabas así que decidí esperarte.

**sesshomaru:** maldición... dijo gruñendo lo más fuerte que pudo derribando media pared de su palacio...

**inuyasha**: sesshomaru ...perdon

**sesshomaru:** ...

**sesshomaru entro a su palacio con suma velocidad y dejando órdenes muy estrictas y dejando a cargo a kitoki unos de sus mejores soldados también ordenó una busca en todo las tierras del oeste, norte y este...**

**Al dejar de dar instrucciones sesshomaru empezó a decir unas oraciones para abrir un portal a las tierras desconocidas.**

**Inuyasha rio malvadamente al ver como se hermano entraba a las tierras de los del norte osicial.**


	7. Chapter 7

hola gracias por leer mi fanfiction aqui les traigo el proximo capitulo disfruten

_En el castillo de las tierras del sur se encontraba una chica sentada en el pasto mirando el oscuro y grande cielo..(kagome) no hay luna otra vez ...desde que te fuiste la luna ya no ha salido te extraño tanto ya tengo 9 meses a veces creo que ya va a nacer nuestro hijo...sesshomaru te extraño...cuando volveras... Kagome derramo_

_Una lágrima se desliso en su rostro mientras seguía esperando a su amado...mirando al cielo buscando una respuesta._

sesshomaru se encontraba en un mundo desconocido volando con su super velocidad inhumana...se suponia que llegaria a las tierras osicialesen 5 anos pero el conjuro lo llevaba directamente en unos días...sesshomaru olía el aire para tratar de localizar el olor de su amada pero el problema era de que no podía oler nada ni localizar nada...el lugar de donde estaba era milenios atrás de la era sengoku...sesshomaru se integró en el antiguo bosque tratando de encontrar algo.

**En las tierras del norte.**

kagome limpiaba la habitación de donde se quedaba desde que inuyasha la había dejado en el palacio del sur kagome había tratado de limpiar y arreglar el lugar... habían pasado 4 mese y kagome había mejorado el castillo..kagome quería que su hijo creciera en un lugar bonito y limpio donde podría sentirse bien...el jardín empezó a florecer desde que kagome llego en el palacio... el jardín principal era sumamente grande y hermoso le recordaba al jardín de las tierras del oeste donde solía pasear con su amado sesshomaru.

_flashback_

_kagome y sesshomaru caminaban en un hermoso jardín lleno de diferente tipo de flores ..kagome estaba emocionada al ver tantas flores al mismo tiempo ...sesshomaru la abrazada de atrás mientras caminaban juntos...kagome te amo tanto dijo depositando un tierno beso en lo labios del frío y hermoso yokai... sesshomaru: kagome...yo tambien te amo.._

_fin del flashback_

Los ojos de kagome se llenaron de lágrimas al recordar los mejores momentos de su vida con su amado sesshomaru...en eso inuyasha entró al palacio saltando con una media sonrisa en su rostro...

inuyasha: hola kagome

Kagome: que quieres

inuyasha: vaya si que has mejorado este lugar

kagome solo lo miro con odio mientras se volteaba y entraba al castillo

inuyasha: cuando falta para que nazca mi hijo

kagome: eso no es de tu importancia

inuyasha: claro k me importa ...así que me dices ( inuyasha preparaba sus garras para atacar ah kagome

kagome: 6 meses ( dijo con un cierto disgusto)

inuyasha sonrió para sus adentros

inuyasha:vez que te costaba cooperar...hahaha bueno vendré en 7 meses para llevarme al niño

kagome: podrás venir pero nunca te daré a mi hijo.

inuyasha: eso lo veremos kagome eso lo veremos dijo inuyasha saliendo del palacio.

ala mañana siguiente kagome empezó a sentir un dolor sumamente fuerte y se callo al piso. kagome: no puede ser ya va a nacer...que hago..decía un poco asustada mientras miraba a sus alrededores buscando ayuda .

kagome: estoy sola ...

...? no te preocupes mi niña yo te ayudo...

kagome: que.?

..?: yo te ayudare a tener a tu hijo no te preocupes...

kagome se quedo de hielo al ver quien le estaba ofreciendo su ayuda...

kagome: un fantasma..?

..? hehehehe no... yo soy la última lady de las tierras del sur y de este palacio también conocido como el palacio de las 7 lagrimas y mi espíritu quedó atrapado aquí después que mi reino se destruyo...

kagome: he..?...

...?: no te preocupes entremos a una habitación para que te pueda ayudar con el nacimiento de tu hijo...mmmm eres sacerdotisa verdad..

kagome: si... contesto kagome una mueca de dolor que se formaba en su rostro.

..

Después de unas horas de sufrimiento finalmente salió el pequeño sesshoromaru.

..?: es hermoso...es tan lindo...es un yokai..?

kagome: que..! que dijiste..

..?: mi niña tu bebe es un yokai...quien es el papa...?

kagome: pero cómo si soy una humana...el padre es sesshomaru ( bajando la mirada)

...?: sesshomaru tashio el hijo del general perro inutashio lord de las tierras del oeste

kagome sorprendida de tanta información decio preguntarle

kagome: lo conoces

...? claro mi niña..yo y su madre eramos super amigas yo le allude ala señora InunoKami durante el nacimiento del niño sesshomaru...mmm con razón el gran parecido..mira..dijo entregándole asu niño...

kagome al mirar a su bebé. su ojos se llenaron lo de lágrimas al mirar a un bebe tan bonito ..y casi identico sesshomaru...

kagome: no puede ser ...dijo con una sonrisota...estas hermoso mi hermoso sesshoromaru...dijo poniéndolo a un lado de su cama...

Kagome: pero como es posble que haya sido un demonio completo

..?: Tu eres una sarcedotisa verdad

kagome: si...

..?: y sesshomaru un demonio my poderoso con poderes increible mente malignos y peligrosos...

kagome un poco sonrojada: si..

...? pues es facil mi nina.. mira dijo sentándose en una silla cerca de kagome... sesshomaru al ser un demonio muy poderoso y un malo...sus hijos tendrían aún más fuerza y maldad que el...pero tu al ser una sacerdotisa muy poderosa y aparte de ser la guardiana de la perla de shikon... sus fuerzas serán más poderosas que las tuyas... al estar con sesshomaru sus fuerzas se mezclaron que crearon al niño y él recibió todo la fuerza de ustedes dos...pero no te asustes mi nina tu no perderás tus poderes y sesshomaru tampoco..lo que pasa es que el el bebe copio sus poderes haciendo...unos de los youkais más fuertes que se hayan creado oh nacido

kagome se quedo boca abierta al escuchar tal historia..

kagome: por eso es un yokai dijo acariciando a su bebé

...? si el sera un yokai ,muy poderoso e indestructible

Kagome: me hubiera gustado que sesshomaru estuviera aquí ..cuando supo que estaba embarazada estaba sumamente feliz ...dijo kagome derramando una lágrima.

...? hay mi niñaa ..si te entiendo yo escuche todo lo que el chico de rojo te dijo..pero yo no pude hacer nada...perdon mi nina

kagome no te preocupes..mmmm..como te llamas...

...?:me llamo hikari

kagome: gracias hikari no sabes cuando te agradezco lo que has echo por mi ..

hikari: de nada..dijo hikari poniendo una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

kagome: hikari creo que seremos buenas amigas

hikari: yo tambien creo lo mismo...^.^


	8. Chapter 8

**Aqui les dejo el proximo cap disfruten...**

_En un bosque de la tierra osiacial..._

_Sesshomaru buscaba sin descanso a su amada kagome hasta que vio un grupo de demonios cargando a una mujer con el mismo olor de kagome_

sesshomaru se apresuró a localizarlos y en menos de un minuto ya estaba enfrente de ellos

**sesshomaru:** devuelveme a esa mujer

**demonio:** por qué deberíamos hacerlo esto nos lo regalaron a nosotro

**sesshomaru:** no se hagan los inocentes yo se muy bien que ustedes la secuestraron

**demonio uno:** que ! eso no es cierto...esto fue un regalo que nos dio un chico de pelo plateado

**sesshomaru:** explicate

**demonio dos:** es verdad a nosotros nos los dio un joven de pelos plateados y vestimenta roja

_sesshomaru se llenó de furia al escuchar lo que el demonio le había dicho el imbecil de inuyasha había planeado todo para separarlo de kagome y lo había enviado a otra dimensión y lo peor de todo es que le había creído._

**demonio tree:** mira... nosotros somos mensajeros del rey shessitomaru y fuimos al presente por asuntos de nuestro rey ademas no queremos problemas la mujer que nos dieron no es una mujer de verdad lo descubrimos cuando cruzamos las eras del presente y del pasado.

**sesshomaru:**entonces porque se la trajeron

**demonio uno:** porque cuando cruzamos un pergamino se callo de el cuerpo enseñando lo que realmente era. si seguimos cargando a la mujer es porque queremos saber cómo es que la crearon.

s_esshomaru se acerco mas al ver la mujer...tenía el mismo olor de kagome pero era una mujer completamente diferente sesshomaru tomó el pergamino y lo olfateo ...esto es de la muerta viviente.( kikyo )_

**sesshomaru:** como regreso a mi epoca

**demonios uno:** El único que sabe es nuestro rey pero tardará 2 años

**sesshomaru:** no puedo esperar tanto

**demonio dos:** es el único camino

**sesshomaru:** de acuerdo...no tengo alternativa

_sesshomaru y los demonios empezaron a caminar hasta el palacio del rey shessitomaru_

_**en la era sengoku**_

_habían pasado 4 meses desde que el sesshoromaru había nacido y como todo yokai parecía un niño de 5 años corriendo de un lado para el otro... el palacio estaba sumamente reconstruido gracias a kagome,sesshoromaru y hikari...kagome había encontrado muchas cosas interesantes como ropa cosméticos, dinero, oro, joyas, platos y etc. tambien kagome le había hecho diferentes trajes a sesshoromaru y ella se había hecho algunos trajes también._

**hikari:** kagome quiero decirte que gracias a ti mi palacio se ha reconstruido y quiero que seas la nueva lady de las tierras del sur.

**kagome:** pero hikari como? no puedo aceptar eso.

**hikari:** kagome yo ya estoy muerta pero quiero que tu seas la nueva gobernante de estas tierras por eso yo te dejo al mando de mi reino no te preocupes yo te entrenare a ti y atu niño. Yo Entrene al niño sesshomaru como ser un guerrero fuerte y muy hábil y tambien quiero a entrenar a tu hijo, ven kagome quiero darte unas cosas ati y atu hijo para que empiecen su entrenamiento.

_hikari los llevo debajo del castillo donde había un almacén enorme al abrirlo kagome pudo mirar un montón de armas con poder demoniaco y armaduras poderosas al igual que vestimentas de guerreros._

**hikari:** mira mi nina esta espada fue dejada por el señor inutaisho al morir esta hecho por una de sus garras... dijo que era más poderosa que colmillo de acero y colmillo sagrado ya que tenía el poder del matar y traer a la vida a las personas cuántas veces esa persona que la poseyera quisiera.

kagome miraba la espada era muy hermosa y tenía un perro dibujado en la espada

**hikari:** esta espada es para tu niño al señor inutaisho le hubiera querido que esta espada fuera usada por uno de sus nietos. hikari le entrego la espada a sesshoromaru.

sesshoromaru al recibir la espada pudo sostenerla con una mano y guardarla a un lado de su kimono.

**hikari:** sesshoromaru

**sesshomaru :** si tia

**hikari:** ponte esta armadura

**sesshoromaru:** si tía dijo el niño con un hermosa sonrisa yéndose a cambiar...

**hikari:** kagome mi nina ven mira esta espada era mía.

_kagome miro la hermosa espada..estaba hecha de los dientes de un dagron my legendario y poderoso que fue derrotado por 7 youkais que eran considerados como los más fuertes del mundo._

**hikari:** esta espada es la espada de las 7 almas guerreras conocida como takinji. Esta era mi espada y es sumamente poderosa y yo quiero que tu la obtengas y la uses junto con mi armadura seria un honor para mi.

**kagome:** no sabes cuánto significa esto para mi ..muchas gracias.

_hikari sacó su armadura de combate era una armadura sumamente hermosa...era un vestido pegado al cuerpo de color blanco con un escote muy atrevido también incluía un cinto de oro y una capa negra que la cubría completamente haciendo ver solamente los labios, llevaba unas botas blancas con orillas adornada con de oro_

**kagome:** hikari no sabes cuando te lo agradesco.

**hikara:** ..ahora subamos arriba para el entrenamiento donde esta sesshoromaru

**sesshoromaru:** aki estoy tia

**hikari, kagome:** awww te miras tan tiernooooooo

sesshoromaru se sonrojo...gracias

**kagome:** kagome te miras igual que te papa

_sseshoromaru tenía el mismo color de ojos que su papá pero más claros con una chispa de travesura... su piel blanca nívea y tenía la misma luna que cargaba sesshomaru en su frente también tenia las franjas color lilas en sus mejillas pero enves de dos era una en cada lado, su primera capa de pelo era plateado y la segunda negra. en sus manos tambien tenia una linea lila en cada brazo pero como sesshoromaru era una demonio especial y sumamente poderoso tenía una luna cruzada por un a perla en el hombro izquierdo que lo identificaba como un ser sumamente poderoso._

**Hikari :** con esa armadura y ropa estas idéntico a tu padre

**kagome:** si es cierto mi niño... te ves hermoso

**sesshoromaru :** mami cuando voy a conocer a mi papa

kagome : my pronto mi niño dijo con un tono de tristeza... pero primero tienes que practicar para que cuando tu papi te vea pueda mirar que eres sumamente poderoso y fuerte y este muy orgulloso de ti dijo kagome mientras depositar un tierno beso en su frente.

**hikari:** sesshoromaru vamos al campo a practicar

**sesshoromaru:** hai.. vamos mami quiero que me veas practicar decía el niño jalando la capa de kagome

**kagome:** haahaha claro mi niño vamos

hikari,kagome y el pequeño sesshoromaru se dirigieron al campo de batalla

**hikari:** bien pequeño te daré el mismo entrenamiento que le di a tu padre crees que puedes con esto

**sesshoromaru:** ponme a prueba dijo sesshoromaru con un tono de superioridad

**hikari:** eso veremos.

_hikari con una velocidad impresionante atacó a sesshoromaru pero este fue más rápido y la derribó en un dos por tres. hikari se quedó sumamente sorprendida nunca antes en su vida la habían derribado en su primera clase ni siquiera el gran sesshomaru después de 10 años de entrenamiento_

**hikari: **increible sesshoromaru me sorprendes

**sesshoromaru:** gracias

_hehehe vien sigamos practicando_

_Después de 5 horas horas el pequeño sesshoromaru peleaba más bien que el mismo sesshoromaru kagome estaba sumamente sorprendida_

**hakari:** kagome es tu turno

**kagome:** ufff esto va hacer un poco difícil pero tengo que estar lista para cuando inuyasha venga. No dejare que se lleve mi hijo... okay hikari vamos a entrenar...

**_En las tierras osiaciales_**

_**Sesshomaru: quiero que me ayudes a regresar a mi época**_

_**?: no es tan facil sesshomaru**_

_**sesshomaru: ...**_

_**?: aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh pero por ser mi futuro futuro futuro nieto are lo posible para que regreses a tu época en dos años y medios**_

_**sesshomaru: ok**_

_**?: no hay de que... todo por mi familia.**_


	9. Chapter 9

Aqui les traigo el proximo cap disfruten

En el palacio de shessitomaru en las tierras osiaciales

Sesshomaru: quiero que me ayudes a regresar a mi época

?: no es tan facil sesshomaru

sesshomaru: ...

?: aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh pero por ser mi futuro futuro futuro nieto are lo posible para que regreses a tu época en dos años y medios

sesshomaru: ok

?: no hay de que... todo por mi familia.

sesshomaru: había escuchado mucho de ti pero nunca pensé conocerte

?: lose... en tu tiempo de donde tu estas yo ya estoy muerto

?: te pareces tanto a mi nieto...

sesshomaru: pues yo sere tu tercera generación

?: si ..eso lo se

sesshomaru: shessitomaru necesito volver pronto

shessitomaru: lose sesshomaru pero eso tardara dos anos

sesshomaru: no puedo esperar tanto

shessitomaru: por que tanta prisa sesshomaru

sesshomaru: mi hijo y me esposa me esperan

shessitomaru: valla que sorpresa

sesshomaru: ...

shessitomaru: ni nieto me había dicho que eras un niño muy serio y que no te importaban esas cosas.

sesshomaru: eso no es mi asunto

shessitomaru: quien es tu esposa sesshomaru

sesshomaru: es una humana

shessitomaru: que..!

sesshomaru: lo que escuchaste

shessitomaru: hahaha me sorprende que lo aceptes

sesshomaru: ella es diferente ..es una sacerdotisa muy poderosa guardiana de la famosa perla shikon

shessitomaru: he escuchado de esa perla muchos han muerto por ella...tu tatara abuela murió por esa perla al parecer no es una simple humana...

sesshomaru: y que tiene si es una simple humana...es mi esposa y asi la quiero

shessitomaru: Me sorprendes y me enorgulleces me gustaria asistir a tu boda.

sesshomaru: estás invitado pero debo llegar para detener al estupido de inuyasha.

shessitomaru: no te preocupes yo iré contigo.

sesshomaru solo asistió y se retiró a su habitación que su tatara tatara abuelo le había asignado.

En las tierras del sur una sacerdotisa muy bien entrenada y su hijo se preparaban para la llegada de inuyasha habían pasado ya 7 meses desque inuyasha dijo que volvería por el niño. kagome sabia pelear muy bien gracias al entrenamiento de hikari y sesshoromaru era sumamente invencible. kagome había acabado de ponerle el traje a sesshoromaru cuando sintió como el aura de inuyasha entraba al castillo sesshoromaru cambio su semblante a uno igual al de sesshomaru, frío y tenebroso. kagome seguía adentro del castillo con su niño cuando miro a inuyasha parado en el jardín observando el castillo.

kagome: sesshoromaru no vayas a salir no quiero que te pase nada...hikari cuida al niño y no vayan a salir

sesshoromaru: si madre

hikari: si kagome...cuidate por favor.

kagome salió al jardín con su traje de batalla puesto sin la capa y lista para empezar la pelea.

inuyasha: kagome hahahaha me sorprendes el castillo esta hermoso como le hizo una humana tan inútil.. para...

inuyasha se quedo viendo a kagome de arriba para abajo se miraba hermosa con el traje que traía puesto kagome se miraba sumamente atractiva... el traje blanco y su pelo negro hacían resaltar el color azul turquesa de sus ojos.

pensamientos de inuyasha ( kagome se mira muy bien definitivamente tiene que ser mia...mmmmmmmmmm ya no esta panzona donde estará el chamaco)

inuyasha: donde esta el mocoso ese...

kagome: eso no te incumbe inuyasha largate de aqui y dejanos en paz

inuyasha : hahaha y quien me va a obligar tú.! una estúpida humana.

kagome: si yo

inuyasha: dejate de estupideces y dame al mocoso

kagome: sobre mi cadáver

inuyasha : como quieras no será problema

kagome sacó su espada y empezó a luchar contra inuyasha con suma fuerza...la pelea era verdaderamente admirable kagome llevaba la victoria hasta queee...

inuyasha: viento cortanteeeeee...

kagome: shiskaraaaaaaa

ambos poderes se mezclaron causando una tremenda explosión que dejó a los dos tirados... kagome se paró inmediatamente y se subió arriba de inuyasha para darle el golpe final pero de la nada una flecha sagrada le dio en el hombro a kagome haciéndole una gran herida...kagome buscó a su atacante y miró a kikyo..! inuyasha al ver a kagome estaba distraída le dio una patada en el estomago haciendo que kagome cayera al suelo quedando esta vez el encima de ella

inuyasha: esto es tu final kagome.

kagome abrió los ojos de sorpresa al ver como una espada le atravesaba el cuerpo

**?: nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooo MAMAAAAAA..!**

**perdon si es corto pero espero que lo disfruten **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola aqui les traigo el otro capitulo **

**?: nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooo MAMAAAAAA..!**

**?: kagomeeeeeeeeeeeeee**

**Kikyo: inuyasha estas bien**

**inuyasha si ya quitate que estorbas**

**kikyo:si**

**Sesshoromaru: mmmmaaaammmmmmmmmmiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

**Hikari: KAGOME! POR KAMI..!**

kagome: sesshoromaru no dejes que te atrape...hikari cuida a mi hijo por favor

hikari: si kagome...dijo hikari con lágrimas en los ojos.

sesshoromaru: mamiii no me dejes yo te necesito decía sesshoromaru agarrandola de la mano...

kagome: sesshoromaru tu puedes derrotar a i..nu...ya...sha...

_la mano de kagome cayó al suelo mientras sesshoromaru lloraba sobre el cuerpo de su madre mientras hikari solamente se limpiaba las lagrimas..._

inuyasha: vaya ya era hora que se muriera no cress kikyo

kikyo: eee..? si inuyasha** decía kikyo mientras bajaba la mirada.**

sesshoromaru: Tú.dijo **señalando a inuyasha** pagaras por la muerte de mi madre... **decía el pequeño youkai se limpiaba las lágrimas de los ojos...**

Con sesshomaru...

Sesshomaru: tengo un mal presentimiento

shessitomaru: acompaname hijo podrás ver a tu mujer solo una vez por uno de mis espejos mágicos pero solo será por un momento.

sesshomaru: estabien

shessitomaru:denada

**Ambos youkais se dirigieron al despacho del youkai alfa ..**

shessitomaru: mira este espejo te enseñara lo que estuvo haciendo tu mujer minutos atrás... solo sera unos minutos.

sesshomaru: si

**_en el gran espejo la imagen de una hermosa mujer apareció mientras hablaba con un pequeño youkai_**

**_kagome: sesshoromaru no vayas a salir no quiero que te pase nada...hikari cuida al niño y no vayan a salir_**

**_sesshoromaru: si madre_**

**_hikari: si kagome...cuidate por favor._**

**_sesshomaru: madre...?_**

**_la imagen del espejo se borró para enseñar otra imagen que destruyó al hermoso yokai por dentro ..._**

**_inuyasha: dejate de estupideces y dame al mocoso_**

**_kagome: sobre mi cadáver_**

**_inuyasha : como quieras no será problema_**

**_kagome sacó su espada y empezó a luchar contra inuyasha con suma fuerza...la pelea era verdaderamente admirable kagome llevaba la victoria hasta queee..._**

**_inuyasha: viento cortanteeeeee..._**

**_kagome: shiskaraaaaaaa_**

**_ambos poderes se mezclaron causando una tremenda explosión que dejó a los dos tirados... kagome se paró inmediatamente y se subió arriba de inuyasha para darle el golpe final pero de la nada una flecha sagrada le dio en el hombro a kagome haciéndole una gran herida...kagome buscó a su atacante y miró a kikyo..! inuyasha al ver a kagome estaba distraída le dio una patada en el estomago haciendo que kagome cayera al suelo quedando esta vez el encima de ella_**

**_inuyasha: esto es tu final kagome._**

**_kagome abrió los ojos de sorpresa al ver como una espada le atravesaba el cuerpo_**

**_kagome: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_**

**_inuyasha: listo ahora eres un cadáver como me lo pediste ahora dame al niño_**

**_kagome: nunca..._**

**_Sesshoromaru: mmmmaaaammmmmmmmmmiiiiiiiiiiiiii_**

**_Hikari: KAGOME! DIOS MIO..!..._**

**La imagen de el espejo se borra dejando a dos yokai muy sorprendidos un yokai con la cabeza baja solamente apretaba los puños mientras lagrimas amargas bajaban sobre su hermoso rostro ...Sesshomaru se destruida por dentro al ver como su esposa era atravesada por la espada de inuyasha...sesshomaru cayó al suelo soltando un puno al piso destrozando el suelo del palacio...**

**shessitomaru: lo siento mucho... mientra tocaba el hombro de sesshomaru**

sesshomaru: Sueltame..! kiero estar solo

_sesshomaru salió corriendo del palacio al bosque destruyendo todo asu paso derramando lágrimas amargas por la muerte de su hermosa esposa...sesshomaru se paro en un lago mientra miraba la luna mientras lágrimas resbalaban sobre sus ojos..._

sesshomaru: Es un momento de tu amor, Tan sólo un momento El que cambia mi mundo, Un tan sólo instante entre tus brazos Desaparece mis preocupaciones, El suave roce de tus labios Me condena a eterna felicidad, Tan cortos los segundos contigo Y tan largos los instantes en tu ausencia… kagome te necesito ami lado...NO PODRE VIVIR SIN TI ...! ...**.GRITO sesshomaru tirandole un puño a un aroca cercana partiendola en dos...**

..?: pero y tu hijo

**shessitomaru salió detras de los arboles al ver a sesshomaru tan mal...**

sesshomaru : tienes que enviarme de vuelta a mi epoca necesito salvar a mi hijo

shessitomaru: pero el portal tarda dos anos

sesshomaru: maldición shessitomaru que no entiendes que tengo que regresar por mi hijo...**.decía sesshomaru muy exaltado y enojado**

shessitomaru: lose pero guarda la calma tratare de apresurarme te lo prometo

**sesshomaru estalló en llanto cayendo al suelo de rodillas gruñendole ala luna por la pérdida...de su amada**

EN las tierras del sur...

Inuyasha: hahahahaha valla valla valla con que tu eres el bastardo de sesshomaru y de la estúpida de kagome

sesshoromaru: ... te destruire

inuyasha: no me hagas reir gusano

sesshoromaru se abalanzó a inuyasha haciéndole una cortada en el bazo

inuyasha: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa maldito mocoso

sesshoromaru: pelea cobarde

inuyasha: morias igual que tu madre

sesshoromaru: eso veremos hibrido

kikyo: inuyasha...yo te alludo !

hikari: tu no vas a ningun lado bruja...**decía hikari mientras agarra a kikyo de las greñas ...**...pagaras por lo que has hecho... te destruire maldita buja

kikyo: eso lo veremos nadie lastima a mi inuyasha...

hikari: pelea cobarde

_**Un combate se desataba dentro del castillo del sur un yokai contra un hanyu y una yokai con una sarcedotisa ...**_

_**hikari peleaba sin cansancio kikyo le estaba dando una muy buena batalla pero a kikyo se le habían acabado las fuerzas y su flechas...fue cuando hikari la había atravesado con su espada cortandola al mitada**_

kikyo:...i...nu...ya...

inuyasha: maldición estupida sacerdotisa...

sesshoromaru: no te distraigas hanyu ...**sesshoromaru lo había atravesándolo con la espada que hikari le habia dado...**

inuyasha: como es posible...mal...di...to mocoso

sesshoromaru: soy sesshoromaru tashio hijo del gran sesshomaru y kagome..y tu pagaras con tu vida por la ue le has hecho a ti madre...

**sesshoromaru sin piedad destruyo a inuyasha con sus garras venenosas...inuyasha solamente gritaba de dolor al sentir las garras de sesshromaru desgarrandolo poco a poco mientras el veneno recorría su cuerpo...era el fin inuyasha y kikyo ambos habían muerto de la manera más cruel que haya existido..**

sesshoromaru: mamá...**..decía un niño mientras se acercaba al cadaver de su querida madre...**

hikari: tu eres el unico qe le puede traer al vida...

**sesshoromaru abrió los ojos recordando algo my importante**

sesshoromaru: es cierto la espada.!...se me avia olvidado...

**sesshoromaru sacó su espada y la puso delante de kagome mientras miraba como los mensajeros del más allá estaban sobre el cuerpo de su madre...sesshoromaru con solo un corte... mato alos espiritus del mas alla haciendo que estos desaparecieran...**

_sesshoromaru y hikari miraban atentamente el cuerpo de kagome hasta aque ..._

kagome: donde estoy...

sesshoromaru: mamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa **dijo un pequeño youkai mientras se abalanzaba a su madre**

hikari: kagomeeeeeeeee estas bien...! **decía un yokai con lágrimas en sus ojos...**.

kagome: y inuyasha

hikari: muerto ..todo acabo

kagome: Acabo todo ha acabado... me alegro que todo terminara bien ...

hikari: Kagome vamos adentro de el palacio necesitas descansar...

kagome: si gracias...vamos sesshoromaru...

**después de este accidente... el palacio empezó a tener empleados y personas que eran gobernados por kagome y sesshoromaru...el palacio se reconstruia con suma fuerza...hikari abia buelto al avida vida gracias a la espada de sesshoromaru. todo avia buelto al anormalidad pero aun faltaba algo o alguien...**


	11. Chapter 11

aqui les traigo el final...^.^

habían pasado tres años desde que sesshomaru se había ido a buscar su mujer.

kagome: aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh sesshomaru como me gustaría que estuvieras aqui

hikari: hay kagome no te preocupes vente vamos al jardín a darle el pastel a sesshoromaru...

sesshoromaru:mami y mi pastellllllllllllll ya estoy afuera..!

kagome, hikari: hahaha ya vamos

sesshoromaru: si voy a comer pas...tel...

...

Listo sesshomaru ve a tu época luego yo llegaré a la boda

sesshomaru: gracias había esperado esto hace dos años y medios...adios te veo pronto.

sesshomaru atravesaba un portal de tiempo que lo trasladó a las tierras del sur ...al salir del portal el youkai se encontró con el palacio del sur ...sesshomaru miro a un niño de 7 años corriendo gritando por un paste...

sesshomaru estaba parado detrás de las rejas del palacio hasta que vio como un pequeño youkai se le quedaba viendo con mucha curiosidad...

sesshoromaru: qué quieres quién eres

kagome: sesshoromaru ya pusiste la me...sa...

los ojos de una miko se llenaban de lágrimas al ver a su amado sesshomaru llegar después de tanto tiempo. sesshomaru entró con suma velocidad abrazando a kagome por la cintura mientras depositaba un dulce beso en sus labios..

sesshomaru: Tanta lágrima y anhelos derramados,tanta emoción y sensibilidad contenidas;en mágico vuelo ha llegado vida mía,nuestro reencuentro tan que mis dulces palabras te arrullen cual armonioso canto de áureo ruiseñor, abrazarte hasta que la distancia se derrumbe en esta inmensa alegría, punto final del dolor. Deja que mis sentidos recorran tu cuerpo hasta anidar en tus labios un beso eterno que deje grabado a puro sentimiento la incontenible pasión que por ti siento. Déjame olvidarme del mundo en tus brazos y que sean historia las grises tardes del hastío. Sentir tu corazón latiendo junto al mío

y en cada latido decirte ¡Cuánto Te Amo!. kagome: tu mi amado ..tampo tiempo te espere i al fin estas aki conmigo no puedo evitar sentir más felicidad ! Te amo! . ... tus brazos que me rodean. me agarras de la mejilla y limpias mis lágrimas, me agarras del mentón y me das una suave beso con tus labios perfectos. me miras alos ojos y me dices "Te amo '' . Te abrazo mas fuerte y con los labios temblorosos pronunció "Te amo mas sesshomaru'.

?: tu yokai no toques a mi mama

sesshomaru alzó una ceja al ver quien le estaba prohibiendo besar a su esposa

sesshomaru: que ...

?: si tu no toques a mi mama quien te cress

sesshomaru: yo soy sesshomaru lord de las tierras del oeste y esta hermosa joven es mi esposa...y tu dijo sesshomaru viendo a sesshoromaru

sesshoromaru: yo soy sesshoromaru hijo del gran sesshomaru

sesshomaru: ohh que interesante y quien soy yo

sesshoromaru: sesshomaru lord de las tierras del oeste

sesshomaru: y quien es tu papa

sesshoromaru :sesshomaru lord de las tierras del oeste

sesshomaru: y yo soy

sesshoromaru: mi papa..?

sesshomaru sonrio de lado a lado al ver a su hijo

sesshoromaru: papaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...! dijo el niño mientras saltaba alo brazos de sesshomaru dandole fuerte abrazo

sesshomaru: mira que fuerte estas decía sesshomaru mientras abrazaba asu hijo y a kagome

sesshoromaru: si papá he practicado mucho con mi mama y hikari decía el niño mientras señalaba a la indicada

hikari: hola sesshomaru

sesshomaru: hola hikari gracias

hikari: de nada...

Dos años después...

hikari, mama de kagome: kagome..!date prisa

Kagome: ya voyyyyyyyyyyyy

hikari: ay esta muchacha como tarda..

mamá de kagome: si ya lo se ..y sesshoromaru esta listo

hikari: si ya todos están afuera solo falta kagome

Kagome: Lista

mama de kagome: te ves hermosa hija

kagome mama: me alegra que hallas venido

mama de kagome: si lo se hija ..todo gracias a hikari

Kagome: y sesshoromaru, sota y el abuelo

mama de kagome: están afuera...lista

kagome: si...

la musica empezo a tocar..kagome caminaba hacia el altar vestida de blanco con un vestido hermoso pegado al cuerpo..todos sus amigas y sus familiares estaban presentes mirándola con felicidad amor y orgullo al llegar al altar la mama de kagome le entregó la mano a sesshomaru que estaba parado esperando a kagome...

sesshomaru: gracias

mama de kagome: cuida a mi hija es lo que mas kiero

sesshomaru: lo are con gusto

la señora higurashi se rito y la ceremonia empezó...después que el monje termino de decir lo votos ...

monje: sesshomaru aceptas a esta mujer como tu esposa para cuidarla, amarla y protegerla...?

sesshomaru: acepto

monje: kagome aceptas a este hombre como tu esposo para cuidarlo, amarlo y protegerlo...?

kagome miró a sus amigos, familiares asu mama y finalmente a sesshomaru

kagome: acepto acepto con todo mi corazon

ambos se unieron en un hermoso beso mientras todos se levantaron para aplaudir a la pareja..

sesshomaru: Te amo

kagome: yo te amo mas...

dijeron los dos antes de hundirse en un hermoso beso

FIN

espero que le haya gustado gracias alos que dejaron reviews.. muchas gracias ...proximamente

**Un amor entre dos mundos... 3**

**Que es el amor ...porque cuando dos personas se aman de verdad no pueden estar juntos...dos almas en pena que se desean mutuamente pero el destino les impide estar juntos...un amor que desata la furia de los dioses causando la muerte vidas inocentes. Cuando podrías arriesgar por amor si eso incluye tu vida y la vida de tu amada.**


End file.
